This invention relates to a washer-dehydrator which is provided with a pulsator, and more particularly to a washer-dehydrator so arranged as to trap lint or fluffy material floating in the washing water.
Conventionally, a pulsator of a washer-dehydrator is set at the center of the bottom board of a rotary tank. The underside of the pulsator is fitted with a plurality of pumping blades to produce circulating water streams intended to trap lint or fluffy substance floating in the washing water. The pumping blades pump up the washing water held in the rotary tank with the rotation of the pulsator. The pumped washing water passes through a filter while flowing back from above into the rotary tank. The lint or fluffy substance remaining in the washing water is trapped by the filter.
Recently, it has been thought of eccentrically positioning the pulsator on the bottom of the washing tank to generate complex circulating water streams in the washing tank, thereby enhancing the washing efficiency.
To date, however, no washer-dehydrator has been put to practical application wherein a pulsator is eccentrically mounted on the bottom board of a rotary tank and circulating water streams are produced by the pumping blades fitted to the underside of the pulsator, in order to trap lint or fluffy substance remaining in the washing water. The reason is that where washing water is drawn below the pulsator by the pumping action of the pumping blades fitted to the underside of the pulsator when it is rotated, then the washing water, together with foreign matter such as lint, flows below the pulsator, thereby presenting the difficulties that the foreign matter is caught in the gear mechanism or clings to the pulsator shaft.